$\overline{AC}$ is $3$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $7$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $\sqrt{58}$ units long What is $\cos(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $3$ $7$ $\sqrt{58}$
Explanation: SOH CAH TOA os = djacent over ypotenuse adjacent $= \overline{AC} = 3$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = \sqrt{58}$ $\cos(\angle BAC )=\frac{3}{\sqrt{58}}$ $=\dfrac{3\sqrt{58} }{58}$